


No day but Today

by AngieGaveItSomeZazz



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Drug Use, HIV/AIDS, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Rent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieGaveItSomeZazz/pseuds/AngieGaveItSomeZazz
Summary: Living in New York city during the AIDS outbreak of 1991 was hard enough for this group of bohemians. Let alone the fact they have to deal with poverty, homophobia, and constant threats of eviction. Will they learn that love unites them and keeps them all together? or will Life break them down one by one?





	1. The power blows (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time committing myself to writing a fic so lets see how this goes...

“New York city, December 24th, Nine PM Eastern Standard Time. Nick Boomer here! It's Christmas eve and im here with my roommate Emma Nolan.” Nick points a camera at Emma who flashes an exaggerated smile and then turns it back to himself. “We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th Street and Avenue B. Outside, a small tent city has sprung up in the lot next to our building. Inside, we are freezing because we have no heat.” “Or money!” Emma grunts in the background as she attempts to tune her fender guitar. Nick sighs. “Yup...or money...but from here on in I shoot my film without a script so let's see if anything comes of it!” He points the camera towards Emma again. “First shot Emma, tuning her guitar that she hasn’t touched in a year.” Emma plucks out some notes before cringing at the unharmonized sound. “This damn thing won’t tune!” Nick snickers. “I can tell.”

He leans over the table that Emma is sitting on to try and get a good camera angle. “Tell the folks back in Edgewater what you’re doing Emma! Emma looks into the camera. “I'm writing one great song before I-.” Emma is cut off as the phone rings and Nick laughs. “We turn to the answering machine! A VERY loud beep plays over the machine as the message begins. 

***That was a loud beep! Nick are you there, its mom! We wanted to call to say we love you and Merry Christmas! Oh and your father and I are sorry to hear Kaylee dumped you. I say c'est la vie! So let her be a lesbian! There are plenty of other fish in the sea! ***

Nick pinches his nose out of embarrassment and groaned. Emma just laughs at him. “Ha! Loser.” Nick punches her in the shoulder and continues filming.” Take two, Tell the folks back in Edgewater what you're doing Emma.” Emma resumes tuning her guitar. “I'm writing one great song-.” The phone rings again. Nicks’ starting to get really agitated now. “ We turn to the machine again…”. The machine beeps and a familiar voice is heard singing. “Chestnuts roasting on an open fire!” Emma smiles and Nick quickly picks up the phone. “Kevin!” Kevin is using the payphone right outside the building. “Hey guys Im downstairs! Throw down the key!” 

Nick puts down the phone, walks over to the balcony and drops the key down for Kevin to catch it. Nick walks back inside and picks the phone back up. “Man tonight's gonna be awesome!” 

As Kevin is about to respond, two men in black coats approach him. One is carrying a baseball bat while the other pulls a crowbar out of his coat. “ Empty your pockets Now!” Kevin fumbles with the phone in his hand. “Uhhh...I may be detained.” Nick looks at Emma confused. “Detained?” The man holding the bat swings and hits Kevin in the knees knocking him to the ground while the one with the crowbar gets in a few blunt force shots at his chest. Kevin drops the phone. Back with Nick and Emma, the phone buzzes signaling that the other line was hung up. Nick is super confused. “What does he mean?” The Phone rings again and he immediately answers. “What do you mean detained?” Someone speaks but it ain’t Kevin. “Ho Ho Ho!” It's the landlord and Nick gets caught off guard. ”MARVIN! shit.” Marvin laughs. “Nice to know how my reputation is holding...but anyway Im on my way” Emma grunts under her breath. “Fuck.” Marvin continues. “I need this past year's rent which I let slide.” Nick gets agitated again. “What Rent? You said we were golden!” Emma moves closer to speak into the phone. “When you bought the building remember! Plus you used to live here!” Marvin sighs. “Yup I how could I forget? You guys, me, Kevin, and Kaylee. How is the drama queen doing anyway?” Nick rolls his eyes. “She's protesting tonight.” Marvin gets slightly annoyed. “Yeah. I know. Are you still her production manager?” Nick sighs. “Nope last week I was fired”. Marvin responds. “Rough...Are you still going out with her?” Nick holds the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. “Last month I was dumped.” Emma sees this as an opportunity to fuck with Nick some more. “She's in LOooOove!” Nick punches her in the arm AGAIN and Marvin laughs over the line. “Does she have a new Man?” Nick goes wide eyed. “Umm...not exactly.” Marvin keeps talking. “What's his name?” Nick and Emma look at each other before speaking at the same time. “Shelby…”

Marvin is cackling. “Wow...Well anyway, rent my amigos is due or I will have to evict you. I'll be there in few.” The line starts buzzing, meaning that he finally hung up. Nick put the phone down and picks his camera back up. It wont turn on. “Great..no juice.” He puts down the camera and sits down next to Emma who has picked her guitar back up. “So do you have anything new on the song?” Emma plugs the guitar into an amp. “I sorta have the melody down…” She begins to play a melody that sounds almost similar to Musetta's theme from Puccini’s La Boheme.

A spark goes off on the amp and everything in the loft goes dark.  ** _THE POWER BLOWS._ **


	2. Are you okay honey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Finished this a lot faster than I thought I would so here you go!

Nick and Emma are now scrambling around in the darkness of the loft. Nick is looking for a new battery for his camera and Emma is looking for her acoustic guitar since the fender won't really work without an amp. Emma comes to the revelation that shes gonna have to tune another guitar. “Well shit…”. She sets the guitar down on the table and starts gathering up old performance flyers that were scattered around the floor and walls. “If i'm gonna tune another damn guitar I at least need some light.” Nick chimes in. “And some heat.” Emma dumps the flyers into a garbage can and Nick sets off a match to light them. 

Nick sighs as he looks out the window. “At least we can say that you didn't cause the outage.” Emma looks at him confused. “What do you mean?” Nick motions her over to the balcony. “The whole lot is blacked out. Marvin must have had the power cut.” Emma groans. “Of course he did”. Nick walks back inside angrily. “This is outrageous! He told us we wouldn't have to pay rent and now he's threatening to evict us! What are we going to do?!” Emma walks back inside right behind him and puts her hand on his shoulder. “Nothing. We do absolutely nothing. Nick looks at her in slight disbelief but she reassured him quickly. “Hes most likely bluffing anyway! First he had the heat turned off to scare us and now the power! He's obviously trying to get us to give in so I say we do  _ Nothing _ ! So when he gets here we’re gonna tell him straight up, We’re not gonna pay last year's rent, this year’s rent, or next year’s rent! Nick laughs. “Wow, for someone who is all darkness and angst you’ve got some wildness to you!” Emma shoves his shoulder making him stumble forward. “Shut up. Don't you have a battery to find or something?” Nick snickers as he recovers from stumbling. “Oh yeah I forgot, you’re just a quiet lesbian who plays the guitar in the dark and is totally not emo!” Emma flips him the bird as she picks up the acoustic to start tuning it. Nick takes a good look around the room before he goes looking for the battery again but he notices something. “Hey, where’s Kevin?!”

* * *

  
  


Someone sits near a Christmas tree that is made out of plastic bottles and gallons. They set down an empty paint bucket and begin to drum a gentle beat. They are interrupted by a low groan coming from the back alley. They shrug it off and get the beat going again. The groan is heard again. The person gets up to follow the noise this time. They find Kevin laying down with his head against a bike rack while clutching is stomach. The person kneels down to him. “Are you okay honey?” Kevin sits up slightly. “I'm afraid so.” The person looks at him with concern. “Did they get any money off of you?” Kevin lightly snickers. “No...there was none to get but they took my coat.” The person reaches into their jacket pocket and pulls out a roll of cash. Kevin looks at them in disbelief. “Thank you...are you sure?” The person smiles. “Hell, It's Christmas Eve! I'm Gregory but you can just call me Greg!” Kevin smiles. “Greg huh? I'm Kevin! He looks over Greg and sees the plastic tree. ”Nice tree, did you make it yourself?” 

Greg stands up excitedly and reaches down to pick Kevin up. “Yup! It's one of my many talents! C'mon, Let's get you fixed up!” Kevin looks at Greg's hand and reaches hesitantly. Greg notices and tries to calm him down. “Don't worry we'll get you some bandages and I'll change into something a bit more comfortable for me!” Kevin takes Greg's hand and gets up while he continues to talk. “Then there is a life support meeting at 10:30. Yes this body provides a comfortable home for the Acquired Immune Deficiency syndrome. Kevin smiles softly. “As does mine.” Greg takes Kevin’s hand in his. “Well get along just fine then...I'll buy you a new coat and then we’ll get a bite to eat! Kevin visibly blushes but tries to hide it. “I'm flattered but uh… my friends are waiting for me.” Greg squeezes his hand tighter and smiles. “You’re cute when you blush...besides the more the merrier! Plus I don't take no for an answer! They share a soft smile before they walk out of the alley.

* * *

  
  


Nearby, Shelby is arguing with her girlfriend over the payphone. 

* **Honey you don’t need to yell it's me Shelby! Did you eat today? Hey don’t change the subject Kaylee! But honey you haven't eaten all day! Seriously when are you going to grow up? Uh the audio equipment…? It didn’t blow up but there may have been a small spark...YOU’RE NOT CALLING NICK!!!***

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill most likely have another chapter up by the end of tomorrow. Thanks for the positive feedback!


	3. Light my candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a bit longer for you guys!

Nick finally found a battery for his camera and started filming again. “So our land lord had our power shut off but not just from us, Marvin had the entire block cut off from power so the folks down there don’t seem to be too happy!” He films over the balcony to get a couple good shots of the distress happening on the street.

The phone rings

Emma doesn’t even bother to look at the phone meaning that Nick has to answer it. Nick stops filming and walks over to answer. Before he picks it up he smiles sarcastically at Emma. “Thanks for answering for me!” Emma doesn’t look up from her guitar. “Yeah no problem.” Nick sighs and finally answers.

***Hello? Kaylee?! Wait slow down! Equipment failure?! Aright relax I’ll go just chill out!***

Nick hangs up the phone and grunts. “Great just what I needed.” He grabs his camera off the table and walks up to the hook on the wall that's holding his coat, hat, and scarf. He puts on the articles of clothing and twists his hat backwards. Emma always thinks he looks stupid like that but shes never gotten around to telling him that because she thinks its hilarious. Emma finally looks up from her guitar. “Where are you going?” Nick sighs. “Kaylee called, she has some kind of audio malfunction.” Emma snickers. “Dude you are the biggest sucker I’ve ever met!” Nick rolls his eyes. “I don’t suppose you’re coming to see her protest in the lot tonight?” Emma shrugs. Nick continues. “Are you coming to dinner at least?” Emma pulls her wallet out or her pocket and holds it up. “Why don’t you start rolling and zoom in on my empty wallet?” Despite it being a joke Nick actually starts filming. “Emma has no money so in her terms that means she not leaving the apartment.” Emma puts her wallet away and starts playing again. Nick uses this opportunity for a backstory moment. “Close in on Emma, Her ex-girlfriend left her a note saying that she most likely has AIDS before slitting her wrist in the bathroom. A visit to the doctor proved the notation as true. Emma immediately quit drugs and performing publicly after she was diagnosed. She doesn’t really interact socially with other people since then.” Emma stops playing and stands up from the table to face the other direction. Nick clearly struck a nerve and he feels bad now so he stops filming. “Sorry...hey it should be almost time to take you’re AZT...I’ll check up on you later. Change your mind please...you really need to get out of the apartment,” And just like that Nick was gone. Emma was alone.

Emma opens the drawer to a desk next to the balcony sliding door, where the small bottle of AZT was being kept. She stares down at the bottle before taking it out and taking a couple pills. Before she puts the bottle back in the drawer she sees a framed picture of her and her ex-girlfriend sitting next to each other smiling. Emma has a flashback to that moment. She was sitting down with her guitar on her lap while her girlfriend leaned on her as she played random notes trying to see if she can make some kind of melody out of them. They were so happy and distracted by each other that they didn’t even notice that someone had taken the picture. Emma feels tears rolling down her face. She can’t stop. Shes having an emotional breakdown. She yells and takes the picture out of the drawer and throws it across the room, her AZT bottle not too far behind. She winces at the sound of the frame shattering and the pills spilling out onto the floor. “Just great…”. She wipes the tears streaming down her face and walks over to pick the pills up from the floor. After picking them up and putting them back in the bottle, she carefully picks up the shattered pieces of glass.

She’s about to pick up the broken frame but is distracted by a knock coming from the balcony door. She sees a girl standing outside and immediately recognizes her. Emma gets up from the floor to open the door and steps outside into the cold. “Hey Alyssa, do you need something?” Alyssa came by the loft every once in a while. Emma used to throw huge parties and tons of people would show up either just to get turnt, high, or both. Alyssa would show up to every one of them but after Emma was diagnosed and the parties stopped happening, she would only show up every couple of weeks to check up on her. Every time she showed up she seemed to always be getting closer with Emma relationship wise. Something is there between them and they both can feel it. Between lingering touches, stares, and almost kisses, something is definitely there. But they don’t know exactly what “IT” is. Emma is still recovering from losing her girlfriend and Alyssa doesn’t want to force anything on her. The worst thing about everything is that Emma doesn’t want Alyssa to get attached to her because she doesn’t want things to be hard when she...when her time runs out. Emma shakes off the negative thoughts. Alyssa was here just two days ago, so it’s slightly odd . Alyssa shows Emma an unlit candle. “Do you have a light?” Emma pulls a match out of her pocket. “Yeah no problem.” When she lights the candle she places her hand on one of Alyssa’s and feels how cold she is. “You’re shivering...come inside I have a fire going.” Alyssa refuses. “No it's alright I just needed to get this thing lit.” She notices Emma staring at her and gets a little flustered. Um...what are you staring at?” Emma snaps back into reality and is flustered as well. “Oh..uh..nothing, you’re hair just looks really pretty in the moonlight.” Emma Immediately regrets saying that and mentally slaps herself. Alyssa smiles at her awkwardness. “Thanks...I should probably get going now.” When she tries to walk away she stumbles. Emma catches her by her waist before she falls. “Can you make it?” Alyssa leans into Emma’s touch realizing how warm she is. “Its okay, I just haven’t eaten much today.” Emma doesn’t want to leave her out there. “Alright i'm not just gonna leave you outside to suffer. Come inside, we should have some snacks lying around.” Alyssa wants to say no but her stomach gets the best of her. She nods her head and Emma motions her inside. “How did you get on the balcony anyway?” Alyssa chuckles at how adorable Emma looks when she's confused. “I climbed the fire escape. It wasn't that-.” Alyssa winces from pain. Some of the hot wax on the candle dripped onto her hand and she drops it. Emma grabs her hand again to look at the burn. “ Are you okay?” Alyssa nods. “Don't worry ill be fine..Um my candle went out.” She bends down to pick up the candle and sees the broken picture frame on the floor. She picks it up and sighs. “I miss Gabby too ya know...she wouldn’t want you to be acting like this.” Emma starts tearing up again and turns away from Alyssa and starts walking into the kitchen to get her an apple. She can”t let Alyssa see her like this. Alyssa picks up her candle and follows her in. “Can you light this again.” Emma pulls out another match and lights it. “Be careful this time okay.” Alyssa smiles. “I’ll try my best.” Emma hands her an apple and when Alyssa reaches for it she lets her hand linger. Emma’s awkwardness gets the best of her and she pulls away. “Uh so...you can leave now if you want...I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat. Alyssa smiles. “Okay...Goodnight Emma.” She walks out the kitchen and out to the balcony. Emma walks back to the table where her guitar was.

She's about to start playing but hears a knock at the balcony door again. Alyssa is back. Emma opens the door for her. “Did your candle blow out again?” Alyssa walks in. “ No, I think I dropped my stash.” Unlike Emma, Alyssa was still hooked on drugs. Emma doesn’t like that and it always gets her on edge. “You should really forget that stuff, you have your whole life ahead of you.” Alyssa feels a pang of guilt and doesn’t look Emma in the eye. Alyssa was a dance major at NYU. Keyword “WAS”. She has yet to tell Emma the news so she might as well tell her now. “I dropped out.” Alyssa shut her eyes and expected for the worst. Emma is really agitated now. “You what?! Alyssa why would you do that? This stuff isn’t worth ruining your life for! Alyssa winces.”I'm sorry! It's just too much for me right now okay!” Emma counters her. “But cocaine isn’t!?” Emma gets up from the table and her face is now inches from Alyssa’s. “Alyssa look at yourself.” She wipes her thumbs over Alyssa’s forehead. “You’re sweating and it’s freezing outside.” Alyssa doesn’t look her in the eye. “Emma please...can you just help me find it.” Emma lifts Alyssa’s chin to make her look her in the eye. “Alyssa...I'm worried about you...I don't want you to have the life I'm living…”. They stare at each other with their lips centimeters from making contact. Alyssa wants to close the distance but she can’t, she knows Emma isn’t ready. “I know Em...I'm trying I really am.” They both start tearing up. “Emma...what are we…?” Emma brings her forehead to Alyssa’s. “I don’t know lys...but please...I need you to wait for me... I need you to do your part too.” Alyssa pulls back and nods. “Okay…”. Emma reaches out to wipe her tears and Alyssa leans into the touch. “I’m going to be late for work Em...I need to go.” Emma pulled her hand back and let it hang on her side.”Alright uh...Goodnight I guess.” Alyssa leaves a small peck on Emma’s check before walking off the balcony and down the fire escape. Emma isn’t a fan of Alyssa’s job either. She's a dancer at the cat scratch club and the thought of Alyssa in minimal clothing and dancing for other men angers her. She wants her all to herself but she can’t. She won’t cause any pain for her. Emma goes to pick up her guitar but something catches her eye. A small plastic pouch of white powder on the floor near the table. Emma quickly picks up the pouch and throws it into the trash can fire. She then picks up her guitar. Before she starts playing she speaks to herself. “One song, one glory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some character rewriting for Alyssa. She didn't really fit Mimi's personality but i still hoped you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Expect the next chapter to be up within the next 3 days!


End file.
